Blog użytkownika:Furia./Przyjaciele po grób
thumb|500pxCzkawka i jego rówieśnicy mają na początku 13 lat *wszyscy na początku wyglądają jak w JWS *Hiccstrid?? Może... (pff... na pewno!) później. c; *rozdziały będą wstawiane w częściach co jakiś czas *będę pisać z różnych perspektyw *wytuszczoną kursywą będę pisać coś, co ja wam chcę przekazać *chciałabym zyskać wielu czytelników i dobić do wielu komentarzy *myślę, że wam się spodoba! - zachęcam do komentowania! :) *z góry przepraszam za błędy ort. '1'. Bardzo ważny krok w życiu. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Tato! Błagam Cię! Wysłuchaj mnie! - zacząłem ciągnąć ojca za rękę. - Choć raz! Odepchnął mnie. Odtrącił jak śmiecia, którym... Tak naprawdę jestem. Upadłem z wielką siłą na podłogę. Ból przeszedł po całym moim ciele, co najbardziej odczułem w kręgosłupie, rękach i głowie. Posłał mi tylko spojrzenie pełne zawodu, gniewu i żalu. Z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi. A kogo ja oszukuję? Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny! Wszyscy mnie wyśmiewają... No... z wyjątkiem Pyskacza. To jedyna osoba, która mnie rozumie i wspiera jak tylko może. Mam dość takiego życia! Nie chcę już tak żyć! Nie chcę w ogóle żyć! Bo po co? Aby marnować swoje zmarnowane życie na wysłuchiwaniu narzekań na ciebie? Najlepiej teraz wybiec z domu, stanąć oko w oko z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem i dać się pożreć na oczach wszystkich ludzi z plemienia. Na pewno by wiwatowali ze szczęścia, bo największa oferma opuściła ten świat. Każdemu byłoby lepiej... No... Jak podoba wam się pierwsza część pierwszego rozdziału? :) Liczę na wiele komentarzy (może nie od razu sto... ok. 10-20 jak na pierwszy wpis xd). Kolejna część... jutro. Jak dam radę. :D Zapewne spytacie o co mi chodziło wtedy z tatą... A o to, że próbuję go przekonać do smoków. Ja zauważyłem w nich coś, czego inni zauważyć nie potrafią. Oni widzą tylko bestie i maszyny do zabijania, a ja... pieszczotliwe gady, które muszą wykonywać rozkazy swojej "złej królowej". A skąd to wiem? Moja tajemnica, której nikomu nigdy nie zdradziłem i nie zdradzę. Nadal tak stałem, tfu, leżałem i patrzyłem się na brązowe drzwi, przez które dostawały się wojownicze okrzyki wikingów i ryki smoków. Dałem sobie spokój. Nie przekonam go i tak. Wstałem i powolnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę swojego pokoju. Wyciągnąłem spod łóżka torbę, do której spakowałem jedzenie i picie, notes i ołówek i... tyle. Podrapałem się po głowie myśląc co mi może być jeszcze potrzebne. Jednym ruchem ręki zsunąłem wszystkie moje projekty w jeden stosik i schowałem do torby. No, teraz spakowałem wszystko. Zarzuciłem torbę na ramie i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Uciekam. Nie obchodzę nikogo to po co mam tu siedzieć bezczynnie i tylko przeszkadzać każdemu na około? Nic tu po mnie. Podoba się? :) Nwm kiedy dodam następną część, to zależy od Internetu '-' . A więc: piszcie co sądzicie jak na razie. :) A! I mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Proszę, jakbyście mogli to udostępniajcie moje opko gdzie się da. :) To dla mnie bardzo dużo znaczy. :] Postaram się, żeby następny next był dłuższy. :) I dziękuję wam za tyle komentarzy ;* Z tym co wcześniej u góry pisałam to tylko żartowałam. :p Serio... nie spodziewałam się tylu i to przy PIERWSZEJ części pierwszego rozdziału. Zaskakujecie mnie. ;* 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jak ja nienawidzę smoków! To takie okropne gady! Najchętniej to bym chwyciła swój topór, wycelowała prosto w głowę Śmiertnika Zębacza lub Koszmara Ponocnika, rzuciła i z głowy. Nosili by mnie na rękach za odwagę, w tak młodym wieku nikt nie zabił smoka i byłabym pierwsza. Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, Pogromczyni smoków. Wielbili by mnie wszyscy. Ale nie! Jestem od gaszenia pożarów wywołanych przez te okropne gadziny. Gdy nabierałam wodę ze studni zobaczyłam cień przemykający między domami w wiosce. Rzuciłam wiadro na bok, chwyciłam swój topór i zaczęłam śledzić tę osobę. Dotarłam z tym kimś nad Krucze Urwisko. Schowałam się szybko za pobliskim dużym kamieniem, gdy ten ktosiek zsunął się po zboczu w dół. - Szczerbatku! - echo roznosiło głos tego ktosia po całym Urwisku. Gdy ta osoba stanęła przy jeziorze, światło księżyca padło na jego twarz. - Czkawka... - szepnęłam do siebie, a serce zaczęło mi bić trochę szybciej. Co on takiego kombinuje? Ten chłopak jest nieprzewidywalny. Czasem trzeba się bać jego głupich pomysłów, które niegdyś sprowadziły na wioskę spore kłopoty. Stał tak nieruchomo przez chwilę. Rozglądał się nerwowo we wszystkie strony, wyczekując czegoś. A ja przyglądałam mu się z zaciekawieniem. Był ubrany nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Zamiast swojej futrzanej kamizelki miał na sobie jakieś dziwne szelki. Przez ramie miał przewieszoną torbę z krzyżem Berk. Nagle w ciemnej jaskini pojawiły się dwa świecące na zielono punkty, które zaczęły się przemieszczać w stronę Czkawki. W końcu "to coś" wyszło z jaskini. Szczena opadła mi do samych kostek. Zamurowało mnie. - Nocna Furia! - krzyknęłam wyskakując z ukrycia zapominając o tym, że miałam być niezauważona. Smok gwałtownie obrócił łeb w moją stronę. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - O nie... - szepnąłem do siebie, gdy zobaczyłem, że Astrid sięga po swój topór i przestraszona (choć stara się tego nie pokazywać, ale ja i tak to wiem) zsuwa się po zboczu. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem za sobą smoka. Podoba wam się? :) Nie wiem kiedy next... :/ - No... Zmywamy si.... - miałem już na niego wsiadać, gdy zobaczyłem, że nie ma na grzbiecie siodła. - Jak Thora kocham! Musiałeś akurat TERAZ zdjąć siodło?! Wiesz, że nie polecimy bez protezy! - uniosłem do góry ręce z zrezygnowaniem. Powoli odwróciłem się na pięcie do stojącej za mną: - Astrid...! - próbowałem wymusić uśmiech. - Jak miło cię widzieć... - Tak, tak... - wywróciła oczmi podpierając się lewą ręką o biodro. - Co to ma znaczyć? - A cooooooo....? - zacząłem ciągnąć ostatnie słowo. Tak, Czkawka! Rób z siebie większego głupka niż jesteś! - Wszystko widziałam. - przejechała palcem po ostrzu topora zerkając wrednym wzrokiem na mnie. Za mną pojawił się Szczerbatek trzymający w pysku siodło wraz z protezą. Uśmiechnąłem się do Astrid krzywo i pokazałem mojemu smokowi na migi, że ma odejść w tył. Posłuchał i zaczął się wycofywać, a ja za nim. Astrid patrzyła na mnie jak na ostatniego głupka. Założyłem wszystko Szczerbatkowi i wsiadłem na niego. Już mieliśmy się wzbić w powietrze kiedy podbiegła Astrid. - Co ty chcesz zrobić?? - taaa.... PeFnie. Udawaj jeszcze, że Ci na mnie zależy. Mnie nie nabierzesz Astriś. - Odlecieć, nie wrócić, zapomnieć o was i o tym co mi zrobiliście. - odpowiedziałem sucho i po chwili mnie nie było. Chcecie, żebym dalej pisała? :) Podobało się? ^^ '2'. Dobra decyzja...? 'Perspektywa Czkawki' W chmurach usłyszałem jak coś Astrid jeszcze do mnie krzyczy, ale nie obchodziło mnie to, ale gdy patrzyłem się w jej stronę, poczułem okropne uczucie w sercu. Tak, jestem w niej zakochany, ale... kto by chciał... MNIE?? Nikt. Uciekam, więc będę miał czas by zapomnieć o niej, o ojcu, o Sączysmarku, Śledziku i bliźniakach. O moim poprzednim życiu. O tym kim JESTEM. Może się zmienię? Może spotkam miłość swego życia? Może jakaś mnie zechce? Hm... Teraz te dwa ostatnie nie interesują mnie za bardzo. - No, Mordko. - poklepałem smoka po łbie. - Gotowy na nowe, lepsze życie? W odpowiedzi dostałem wesoły pomruk. Przestawiłem mu ogon i po kilku sekundach byliśmy kilka kilometrów dalej. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się mała kropka, która z sekundy na sekundę rosła w oczach. - To co, Szczerbatku. - zwróciłem się do przyjaciela. - Zatrzymujemy się na noc? Byłem już zmęczony podróżą, tak samo Szczerbatek. Mruknął. Uznałem to za tak. Zniżyliśmy lot. W końcu w piach wbiły się jego pazury. Smok odetchnął z ulgą i ziewnął. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, zekakując z jego grzbietu i drapiąc go za uchem. Szczerbatek odszedł kawałeczek dalej. Obejrzałem się wokół i zobaczyłem dość sporą jaskinię. Poszedłem w las poszukać drewna na opał, zima idzie. Zawiał zimny wiatr. Odruchowo objąłem się i przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz. - Szczerbatek! - zawołałem smoka do jaskini. Przyszedł posłusznie i stanął w wejściu. - Mógłbyś? - wskazałem ręką na stertę drewna. Szczerbo strzelił plazmą we wskazane przeze mnie miejsce. Po chwili całość zapłonęła. - Dzięki. - poklepałem go po mordzie, a on odszedł w ciemny kąt i zasnął. Usiadłem po turecku przy ogniu, ogrzewając ręce. Spojrzałem na chrapiącego Szczerbka, a potem w niebo, na którym widniały miliony gwiazd i wielki, pyzaty księżyc. LUDZIE! ♥ Wchodzę na bloga, paczam, a tu 87 komentarzy! :o ♥ To dopiero pierwsza część drugiego rozdziału, a my dochodzimy już do 100! Koffam was! ;* I dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze! ♥ Rozmyślałem o tym co będzie dalej i czy dobrze postąpiłem uciekając z wyspy. Teraz jestem zdany tylko na siebie, a tam chociaż miałem dach nad głową, ale tu nikt mnie nie wyzywa i na mnie nie narzeka. Jestem wolny! W O L N Y! 'Perspektywa Astrid' Minęło kilka dni odkąd nie ma Czkawki. Jego słowa: "Zapomnieć o was i o tym co mi zrobiliście" utknęły mi w pamięci. Może faktycznie trochę przesadziliśmy z tym wyśmiewaniem się z niego? To wszystko dlatego, że jest (a może był? Nie wiadomo czy żyje) chudy i słaby? To dlatego uciekł? Hm... W sumie nie dziwię mu się. Gdyby mnie tak traktowano... Też bym uciekła. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz na samą myśl o tym, że byłabym nielubiana i wyśmiewana. A tak miał Czkawka. Strasznie zrobiło mi się go żal. - As! Budzimy się! - Śledzik klasnął mi przed twarzą. - Co się stało? - zapytałam po wróceniu na ziemię. - Rozmawiamy przez pięć minut, a ty nawet okiem nie mrugnęłaś, śliczna. - odezwał się Smark, za co dostał z pięści w brzuch. Syknął z bólu. - Ja idę zobaczyć jak się trzyma Pyskacz. - powiedziałam zaskakując z kamienia. Chwyciłam topór i pobiegłam do kowala. Stanęłam przed wejściem. Podrzuciłam swoją broń, zerkając w stronę lasu, gdzie znajdowało się Krucze Urwisko. Od jakiegoś czasu Nocna Furia przestała atakować naszą wyspę, ale z tamtego miejsca dobiegały dziwne ryki, które roznosiło echo. A teraz ucichły. Akurat wtedy, gdy uciekł Czkawka i te ryki zniknęły. Czy tych ryków nie wydawała Nocna Furia, z którą uciekł ten ciamajda? Niewykluczone... - Pyskacz...? - weszłam do pomieszczenia, w którym siedział załamany kowal. - On nie wróci! - zapłakał cicho. - Eh... - podrapałam się po głowie. - Przyłapałam go na ucieczce... i... Koffam was i dodałam wam jeszcze dziś nexta. ♥ Dobijemy dziś do 100 komentarzy? ^^ Wybiło nam 100 komentartzy! Nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę. ♥ To dopiero część drugiego rozdziału, a tu już setka. ♥ Kocham was! Strasznie cieszę się, że ktoś wgl zainteresował się moim opowiadaniem. ^^' Na początku myślałam, że to będzie okropny niewypał, a tu nagle! ♥ Z to, jutro będą 2-3 nexty! ♥ - I....? - Pyskacz podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do mnie. - Mówił, że ucieka by zapomnieć o nas i o tym co mu zrobilismy. - westchnęłam. - Uciekł na Nocnej Furii. Pyskacz otworzył szeroko oczy. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Przetarłem oczy siadając na ziemi po turecku. Zauważyłem, że spałem opierając się o brzuch Szczerbatka, to dla tego plecy mnie bolą. Z resztą spałem w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji. Do jaskini wpadły mocne promienie słońca, od których jak spojrzałem się na wejście do jaskini, zabolały oczy. Położyłem dłoń nad oczami i jeszcze raz spróbowałem. - Już dawno po południu. - ziewnąłem przeciągając się. Wstałem i poszedłem złowić ryby na śniadanie. Dziś przydałoby się znaleźć inne miejsce do mieszkania. Tydzień tu już jesteśmy. Powoli to miejsce mi się już nudzi. - Spadaj, żarłoku! - zaśmiałem się odpychając łeb łakomego smoka. - Nie jedz mi wszystkich! Kilka jest moich! - krzyknąłem, gdy smok porwał większość ryb i zostawiając jedną dla mnie. Zacząłem go gonić, a w ten właśnie sposób zaczęliśmy się bawić w ganianego. W końcu oddał mi trzy ryby, a resztę zjadł. Rozpaliłem ognisko i upiekłem swoje ryby, które potem zjadłem. Po śniadaniu-obiedzie spakowałem wszystko co nasze i odlecieliśmy szukać dalej nowych wysp. Przepraszam, ale dziś jest tylko jeden next i do tego krótki. :( Nie miałam czasu na więcej, wiecie, święta, przygotowania, ubieranie choinki ^^.... ale jest? Jest! :) Cieszcie się na razie tym ;) Jeszcze raz dziękuje za tyle komentarzy . ;* KOCHANI! BARDZO WAS PRZEPRASZAM, ALE NAJBLIŻSZY NEXT BĘDZIE JUTRO WIECZOREM LUB W PONIEDZIAŁEK! '3.' "Ale, przecież... Mówili, że nie żyjesz..." 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Serio? - uniosłem jedną brew. - Czyli nie jestem jedyny. - uśmiechnąłem się do brązowo włosej dziewczyny siedzącej przede mną. - A w zasadzie to było kiedyś. - spojrzała mi się w oczy przez co poczułem się niezręcznie. - Wszyscy teraz mnie podziwiają, bo jako jedyna na wyspie zabiłam smoka w tak młodym wieku. Słysząc jej ostatnie słowa, poczułem wielki ból w sercu. Dłonie odruchowo złożyłem w pięści. - Nie będę zadawał się z kimś, kto zabija te piękne stworzenia! - wykrzyczałem. - Piękne? - zaśmiała się. - Żartujesz sobie? - Nie. - zmarszczyłem brwi. - Szczerbatek! Nic tu po nas. - krzyknąłem, a smok wyszedł z ukrycia. Szybko na niego wsiadłem i już byliśmy w powietrzu. Kate coś do mnie jeszcze mówiła, ale ja ją zignorowałem. Wysoko w chmurach zacząłem krzyczeć i wymachiwać rękami. - CZY NIE MA DRUGIEJ OSOBY, KTÓRA KOCHA SMOKI TAK JAK JA??! - darłem się na całe gardło, a potem zacząłem kasłać. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie swoimi smutnymi, a zarazem szczęśliwymi i zmartwionymi oczami. Próbowałem się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego wyszedł jakiś grymas. Położyłem się na smoku i włożyłem ręce pod głowę. W mojej głowie krążyły myśli związane z Berk, z osobami, które traktowały mnie jak śmiecia. A wiecie co jest najdziwniejsze? A to, że jednocześnie kocham i nienawidzę Astrid. Jak to możliwe? Nie wiem. Wiem tyle, że to u mnie może być normalne, bo ja sam jestem nienormalny, albo normalny inaczej. A to nie na to samo wychodzi? Wzruszyłem ramionami i zamknąłem oczy. Leżałem spokojnie... Jedną ręką głaskałem Szczerbatka po grzbiecie, ale po chwili nic nie czułem. Nic! Leżałem w powietrzu. Przerażony otworzyłem oczy i zacząłem spadać w dół. Spojrzałem się w górę. Zauważyłem smoka niewiele większego od mojego. Ten smok trzymał Szczerbatka mocno w łapach. Usłyszałem tylko przerażony ryk mojego przyjaciela, a po chwili i ja leciałem mocno trzymany przez innego smoka. Wlecieliśmy przez jakieś wejście do oblodzonej wyspy. Była ogromna, a lodowe kolce przerażające. Nadal słyszałem przeraźliwe ryki Szczerbatka, choć już nie było go obok mnie. Smok niosący go zniknął. Potężne łapy puściły mnie, a ja upadłem na ziemię. Szybko wstałem i otrzepałem się z piachu, rozglądając się jednocześnie za moim przyjacielem. Zacząłem wołać go po imieniu. Nagle z cienia wyłoniła się zamaskowana postać, która uderzyła kijem w ziemię, a z góry spadł mój smok. - Szczerbatek! - rzuciłem mu się na szyję. - Nic Ci nie jest? - przejechałem ręką po jego ciele, sprawdzając czy nie jest ranny. Postać zaczęła się zbliżać w naszą stronę. - Kim jesteś? - spytała postać, a po głosie poznałem, że to kobieta. Stała trzy metry odemnie. - Nie ja powinienem zadać to pytanie? Ja nie jestem zamaskowany. - warknąłem patrząc na nią wrogo. Dzisiaj nawet długi. :] Podoba wam się? ;3 - Dlaczego uciekłeś z domu? - Nie zmieniaj tematu! - krzyknąłem. - A skąd wiesz i co cię to obchodzi? - zacząłem wymachiwać rękami. - Twój smok mi powiedział. - wskazała kijem na mojego smoka, który właśnie objął mnie ogonem i zaczął powarkiwać na wszystkie smoki, które podchodziły i próbowały mnie powąchać. - To... Powiesz kim jesteś? - zapytałem cicho. - Ja pierwsza się o to spytałam. - wyprostowała się, zdejmując maskę. - Eh... - westchnąłem. - Mam na imię Czkawka. - schowałem twarz w dłoniach, aby nie zobaczyć tego, jak się śmieje. Ale nie nastąpiło to. - Cz... Czkawka? T... To naprawdę ty? - wyjąkała podchodząc bliżej o pięć kroków. - Powiedziałem? Powiedziałem! Teraz twoja kolej! - To może być dla ciebie szokujące... - mówiła i jednocześnie robiła ręką uspokajający gest. Zacząłem się trochę bać. - Mów... - zacząłem ją popędzać. - Jestem twoją matką... - każde słowo mówiła coraz ciszej. - Co?! - krzyknąłem. - Nie... Nie, nie, nie... To nie może być prawda. - Ale tak jest! - podeszła bliżej. - Ale, przecież... Mówili, że nie żyjesz. Wszyscy myślą, że pożarły cię smoki... - spuściłem wzrok, a Szczerbatek wepchnął łeb pod moją dłoń. - Bo tak to wyglądało. Chmuroskok nie chciał mi zrobić krzywdy. Uznał, że będzie mi tu lepiej i tak jest. Ale strasznie bolało mnie to, że nie mogłam zabrać Ciebie razem z sobą. - podeszła jeszcze bliżej. 'Perspektywa Astrid' - Mieczyk! Szpadka! Kiedy się ogarniecie? - usiadłam na kamieniu, chowając twarz w rękach. Dzisiaj strzelali sobie baranki. Specjalnie usiadłam z twarzą w dłoniach, żeby wyglądało to tak, jakbym się załamała zachowaniem bliźniaków (trochę to prawda), ale ja przez ten cały czas myślałam o Czkawce. Może to trochę dziwne..., ale wydaje mi się, że darzę go jakimś uczuciem. Chcę się dowiedzieć o nim czegoś więcej. Może zostawił jakiś notes? Albo cokolwiek. Wodza nie ma... Jego dom pusty... Może zakradnę się do pokoju Czkawki i czegoś tam poszukam? Szybko poderwałam się na nogi, chwytając swój topór. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele spojrzeli się na mnie ze skrzywionymi minami. - No co? - uniosłam ręce do góry, a potem zaczęłam się powoli wycofywać, aż w końcu pobiegłam do domu wodza. Jest kolejna część! :3 Wiecie co macie robić. ;3 'Perspektywa Śledzika ' - Nasza droga Nieustraszona Astrid strasznie dziwnie się zachowuje, nie sądzicie? - spytałem przenosząc wzrok na siedzących obok mnie przyjaciół. - Heh... Jest we mnie zakochana i nie może przestać o mnie myśleć, a kiedy mnie widzi czuje się niezręcznie i musi uciec. - rzucił Smark całując swoje bicepsy. Fuuu... - Nie bądź głupi... - Szpadka odepchnęła mocno jego głowę, tak że Sączysmark stracił równowagę i spadł z kamienia. - Nie bądź głupszy niż jesteś. - zaśmiała się. - Siostra.... - zaczął Mieczyk. - Nie. Nie zrzucę Cię tak jak jego, braciszu. - skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Smoczki atakują! - zeskoczył, a my za nim. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' O nie. Smoki atakują. Muszę się pospieszyć. Niedługo wódz wybiegnie z twierdzy i będzie klapa! Już miałam wejść do domu, gdy on stanął w płomieniach. - Nie! Nie, nie, nie! - krzyknęłam wbiegając do środka. - Jego rzeczy! Nie! Wpadłam do jego pokoju i szybko zerwałam wszystkie jego rysunki ze ścian i zabierając wszystko z biurka. Zdążyłam w samą porę. Ogień dostał się dopiero teraz do jego pokoju. Wyskoczyłam przez okno niezauważona. Wszyscy zgromadzeni przejęli się płonącym domem. A ja szybko pobiegłam do siebie. Rodzice poszli pewnie gasić pożar. Wbiegłam do swojego pokoju i wszystko co miałam w rękach rzuciłam na łóżko. Chwyciłam rysunki i zaczęłam przyklejać je do siebie na ścianę. Teraz mój pokój jest śliczny! Odeszłam od ścian i usiadłam na łóżku, łapiąc jeden z dziesięciu notesów. Wybaczcie, że takie krótkie. :'( Byłam dziś na łyżwach pierwszy raz i oczywiście jak to ja, musiałam upaćś tak na tyłek, że nie mogę się schylać, siedzieć, leżeć, a chodzę z trudnością, a jutro muszę jechać ze szkolnym sztandarem na pogrzeb ojca mojej znienawidzonej nauczycielki. :/ Wybaczycie mi?? :) - Całkiem dużo naprodukował tego w swoim życiu. - uśmiechnęłam się, chowając pozostałe dziewięć notatników do szuflady w biurku, a potem zabrałam się za czytanie notesu, który leżał na łóżku. Był obklejony jasnobrązową skórą. Na okładce narysowany był krzyż Berk, a pod spodem pięknym pismem napisane: Niektórzy rodzą się inni... Inni niż wszyscy. Dlatego traktują ich jak śmieci... Otworzyłam notatnik, a na pierwszej stronie był krótki wpis. Widać, że ten notatnik był napisany przez dziewięcio letniego Czkawkę. A pisało tam: Jestem Czkawka. Chudy, słaby, wyśmiewany, poniżany, traktowany jak jakąś rzecz którą można kopać i nie szanować. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do tego kim jestem. I do tego w jaki sposób mnie traktują. Zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie będę taki jak inni... - Nie wiedziałam, że on już tak to... przeżywał? I to już w wieku dziewięciu lat. - szepnęłam do siebie, przeglądając kolejne strony. Były przepełnione rysunkami... moimi rysunkami... A pod każdym pisało: Twarda, piękna, niebezpieczna Astrid ♡ Łza zakręciła mi się w oku. Jego rysunki były takie piękne... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja matka żyje. Przez tyle lat mi wmawiano jej śmierć... Wmawiano mi nieprawdę. Minęło dziesięć dni odkąd mieszkam z nią w Smoczym Sanktuarium i jest świetnie!! Nigdy nie było lepiej! Codziennie dowiaduję się nowych rzeczy o moich kochanych smokach. - Szczerbatku... To co teraz? - spytałem smoka pocierając ręką o rękę. Za kilka dni Snoggletog i śnieg pada już w dużych ilościach. Tak jak chciał Szczerbo zrobiliśmy kilka przewrotek i wróciliśmy do domu. Jest next! :D Zbliżamy się do 200 komentarzy.... dobijemy dzisiaj? ^3^ '4.' Snoggletog 'Perspektywa Astrid' Nareszcie! Dziś Snoghletog. Wieczorem wszyscy Wandale udają się do twierdzy i przynoszą prezenty pod choinkę. A potem Pyskacz wszystkim je rozdaje. Za bardzo nie interesowały mnie te prezenty. Siedzę właśnie na łóżku i przeglądam drugi jego notatnik. Wygląda tak samo jak pierwszy, nawet ten sam cytat. I znowu, cały jest przepełniony moimi rysunkami, tylko, że ładniejszymi, bo pisał go rok później. Zdążył poprawić swój talent. - Astrid, kolacja! - krzyknęła mama ze schodów. Niechętnie odłożyłam notatnik i zbiegłam na dół. Przy stole już siedział tata i mama, a ja do nich dołączyłam. Po skończonym posiłku ruszyliśmy do twierdzy świętować Snoggletog. Usiadłam obok Szpadki i Mieczyka, a Pyskacz zaczął rozdawać prezenty. Zaczęłam otwierać swój pierwszy. Był mały. To nic. Zerwałam kolorowy papier i z pudełeczka wyjęłam przepiękną, srebrną bransoletkę. Była niewielka blaszka, a na niej było napisane moje imię. Łańcuszki, na których końcu było zapięcie, były wykonane z niewielkich serduszek. W oku zakręciła się łza. Zapięłam ją na ręce. - Pyskacz... - zatrzymałam przechodzącego obok kowala. - Dziękuję. - Ale za co? - zapytał unosząc brwi. - No za bransoletkę. - podniosłam rękę do góry. - Postarałeś się. - uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. - Ale to nie ja. - W takim razie kto? - zapytałam zdziwiona. - Ktoś kogo już z nami nie ma. Ktoś kto nas nienawidzi i nie wiadomo czy żyje. - Czkawka? - kowal przytaknął. - Ale jak....? - Znalazłem to w kuźni, w jego biurku. Możliwe, że chciał Ci to kiedyś dać, ale nie miał odwagi? - powiedział i odszedł. Zostawiłam swoje pozostałe prezenty i wybiegłam z twierdzy. Pobiegłam tam, gdzie ostatni raz go widziałam. Nwm kiedy next, bo jutro i pojutrze mnie nie ma. Nie miejcie mi tego za złe, że krótkie.... nie mam czasu na dłuższy. Czieszcie się tym co jest.... na razie. Jestem ciekawa czy tym razem damy radę dobić do 200 komów, no przez te dwa dni. :) Siadłam na brzegu jeziorka i zaczęłam rzucać w nie kamieniami. - Czy on... Czy on darzył mnie jakimś uczuciem...? - spojrzałam na mój prezent. Była cudowna. - Czemu byłam taka głupia i nabijałam się z niego? - stanęłam na brzegu jeziorka, tak, że widać było moje odbicie. Przeniosłam wzrok na księżyc. - Gdyby tak cofnąć czas.... - z moich oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. - Czkawka... Wróć. - szepnęłam łamiącym się głosem. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Siedziałem na plaży obejmując nogi i patrząc się na okrągły księżyc. Dziś pełnia. Patrzyłem się i patrzyłem przez kilka minut. Nagle na księżycu pojawiły się przepiękne niebieskie, zapłakane i stęsknione oczy. Takie same jak miała Astrid... Ale to tylko był wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Mrugnąłem i oczy znikły. Oparłem się o Szczerba, rozmyślając o moim życiu. 'Perspektywa Astrid' O co chodzi? Przed chwilą jak patrzyłam się w księżyc zauważyłam na nim przepiękne zielone oczy Czkawki, ale po chwili zniknęły. Naprawdę, ja już nic nie rozumiem. Mam okropny mętlik w głowie. Może sobie to tylko wyobraziłam? A może jednak nie? A co jeśli on gdzieś daleko stąd, też patrzy na księżyc? Tyle pytań i na nic nie znam odpowiedzi. - Astrid! Aaaaaaastrid! - usłyszałam głos Szpadki. - Tu jestem. - krzyknęłam, a po chwili przyjaciółka przybiegła do mnie i usiadła obok. - Co tu robisz? - Nie ja powinnam zadać to pytanie? - uśmiechnęła się. - Wyrwałam się, bo mojemu kochanemu braciszkowi i twojemu Smarkowi zaczęło odbijać. - Daj mi spokój ze Smarkiem. - mruknęłam opierając podbródek na dłoni, a rękę na nodze. - Co Ci jest Astrid? - zapytała. Szpadka jest inna, gdy nie ma przy niej jej brata. - Nic. - spojrzałam się na księżyc. Tym razem pojawiła się ta scena, kiedy on uciekał. Słyszałam jego słowa: Odlecieć, nie wrócić, zapomnieć o was i o tym co mi zrobiliście. Ciągle to słyszałam i widziałam ten moment na księżycu w pełni. Schowałam szybko twarz w dłonie. - Astrid, co się dzieje? - spytała przerażona Szpadka. - Nic... - powiedziałam cicho przyglądając się bransoletce. - Śledzik mówił, że jakoś dziwnie się zachowujesz. Wiedzę, ze coś Ci jest. - Przestańcie się mną tak interesować! - krzyknęłam wstając z ziemi. - To jest moje życie i moja sprawa. Nikt nie ma prawa się wtrącać! - zabrałam topór i pobiegłam do domu. Prosiłabym, aby czytelnicy, którzy nie mają tu konta, założyli je, bo komentarze opanowali anonimy! :p 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Obudziło mnie chrapanie Szczerbatka. Z pozycji leżącej podniosłem się do siedzącej, przecierając przy tym oczy. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się na widok śpiącego obok mojego łóżka smoka. Wyciągnąłem nogi spod koca i postawiłem je na ziemi, jednocześnie zarzucając na siebie futrzany płaszcz. Założyłem buty, szalik i rękawiczki i wyszedłem z domu. Razem z mamą, Szczerbatkiem i Chmuroskokiem mieszkamy w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Z pomocą smoków zbudowaliśmy przytulny dom, w którym mieszkam ja, mama i Szczerbatek, bo ogromy Stormcutter się nie zmieści. A skąd wzięły się materiały na dom? No wiedzie... Trzeba było trochę pożyczyć od zaprzyjaźnionych wysp, na których z naszą pomocą wytrenowali smoki. To pięć wysp, które żyją już w pokoju ze smoczkami. Mimo, iż Sanktuarium jest pod pokrywają grubego lodu, to i tak jest tu zimo i napadało do środka trochę śniegu przez dziury, którymi wlatują, bądź wylatują smoki. Nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć mamy, ani Chmuroskoka. Co na jedno wychodzi, że latają sobie. Przechadzałem się i oglądałem to wspaniałe miejsce, gdy mój wzrok przykuło drzewko, które można było nazwać choinką. Ubierałem je wczoraj z mamą. Pod nim leżała mała, ładnie zapakowana paczka. Podbiegłem tam, a pod moimi butami chrzęszczał śnieg. Upadłem na kolana przed choinką i do rąk wziąłem prezent, na którym było napisane moje imię. Nie wierzę! Po raz pierwszy w życiu dostałem prezent! Zerwałem kolorowy papier, a moim oczom ukazał się nowy notatnik, ze znakiem Nocnej Furii na okładce. Było też sporo miejsca by napisać jakiś swój cytat. Wyjąłem z kieszeni ołówek i zacząłem pisać: Czasem ucieczka jest dobrą drogą do nowego życia. Uśmiechnąłem się, chowając prezent do kieszeni płaszcza, gdy zauważyłem, że jest drugi. Płaski i giętki. Chwyciłem go i otworzyłem... Ta osoba, która zgadnie co dostał dostanie dedyka w postaci części rozdziału! :) TĄ CZĘŚĆ DEDYKUJĘ Dyfcii001 , zgadłaś, ale nie do końca! :) :p - Otwierasz prezenty? - uśmiechnęła się mama kucając koło mnie. Przytaknąłem i wyjąłem czarną skórę. - To na protezę ogona Szczerbatka. Jest ognioodporna, tak jak skóra twojego smoka. - Wygląda identycznie... jak u Szczerbatka. - zaniepokoiłem się trochę. - Bo to jest skóra Nocnej Furii. - spojrzałem się na nią urażony. - Spokojnie, nie ja ją zabiłam, ale Drago. To przez niego wyginęły. A to jest kawałek jego płaszcza. - Kto to Drago? - Opowiem Ci w swoim czasie. - poklepała mnie po ramieniu i wstała. Uśmiechnąłem się i podziękowałem jej za prezent, po czym mama odeszła. Zwinąłem skórę, schowałem ją do kieszeni płaszcza, zgniotłem zerwany papier i poszedłem do domu wyrzucić śmieci. Zdjąłem mój futrzany płaszcz, rękawiczki oraz szalik, po czym wszystko powiesiłem na wieszaku. Pobiegem obudzić mojego śpiocha, który uwielbia lizać mnie na powitanie i przy tym brudzić moje ubranie. - Heeeej, Mordko. - powiedziałem podnosząc się z ziemi i wycierając jego ślinę. - Chodź na śniadanie. Wbiegłem do spiżarni, z której wyciągnąłem kosz ryb dla Szczerbatka. Postawiłem go w kuchni, a sam usiadłem przy stole, wyciągając spod kamizelki mój stary notatnik. Trzeba jakoś zapisać te ostatnie sześć stron. Wyjąłem ołówek i zacząłem rysować Szczerbatka jedzącego ryby. Po godzine skończyłem, po czym przyszła do kuchni mama, wzięła mój notatnik i zaczęła się przyglądać rysunkowi. - Śliczny... Taki... Realistyczny. - uśmiechnęła się targając mi włosy ręką, po czym oddała mi mój notatnik. - Dzięki. - powiedziałem i znów skupiłem się na rysowaniu. Postanowiłem narysować tego Drago - kimkolwiek on jest - takiego jakiego sobie go wyobrażam. Narysowałem go niskiego i grubego, z brązowymi włosami i brodą do połowy brzucha. Miał duże, czarne oczy i niezbyt miły wyraz twarzy. Ubrany był w szarą bluzkę, granatową kamizelkę, brązowe bufiaste spodnie i czarne buty. - A to kto...? - zapytała mama wycierając mokre ręce. - To Drago, taki jak sobie go wyobrażam. - powiedziałem zerkając na nią. Ona zaś pokręciła głową i wyszła. Podoba wam się Drago według Czkawki? :P Proszę o szczere opinie na temat mojego opowiadania. :) '5.' Po tylu latach. Od tego rozdziału Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki wyglądają tak jak w tej nowej krótkometrażówce "Świt Jeźdźców Smoków". 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Minęły już cztery lata odkąd uciekłem z Berk i mieszkam z mamą oraz moim najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem, którego traktuję jak brata - Szczerbatkiem. Bez niego moje życie nie miałoby sensu. To on sprawia, że się uśmiecham i to dzięki niemu żyję. Nie, nie chodzi o to, że zabiłbym się, gdyby nie to, że go poznałem, ale tak na serio bym się zabił w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. To on mnie uratował przed spłonięciem, po wybuchu olbrzyma. Straciłem tylko nogę, a mogłem stracić życie. Jestem mu wdzięczny. Może teraz troszkę opowiem o tym jak się zmieniłem? No cóż. Mam siedemnaście lat. Znacznie urosłem, stałem się silniejszy, sprytniejszy i bardziej wytrzymały oraz szybki. Mam brązowe włosy (ale to żadna zmiana :P) troszeczkę krótsze niż te w wieku piętnastu lat i zaczesuję je na prawą stronę. Nie czeszę się jakoś specjalnie. Lubię mieć poczochrane włosy, które tak jakby żyły swoim życiem. :3 Nie noszę już tej swojej futrzanej kamizelki. Wylądowała w kącie, w moim pokoju. Teraz noszę swój kostium, który będzie umożliwiał mi samodzielne latanie, tzn. szybowanie, ale nie jest jeszcze skończony i nie umożliwia mi tej funkcji, a pod kostium zakładam swoją zieloną tunikę, tylko, że większą, ale to logiczne. Zrobiłem sobie też hełm, który zakładam podczas lotów na Szczerbatku oraz, gdy ratuje smoki z brudnych łap Drago i, gdy latam namawiać inne wyspy do sojuszu ze smokami. Zrobiłem też nową protezę dla Szczerbatka, którą może sam sterować. Naturalnie do wykonania jej użyłem tej czarnej skóry Nocnej Furii, co dostałem ją na Snoggletog od mamy cztery lata temu. Nikt nie zna mojego imienia, nie zna mojego pochodzenia, nic o mnie nie wiedzą, oprócz tego, że latam na smoku i ratuje inne. A jeśli chodzi o Drago... to wyciągnąłem od mamy wszystko co wie na jego temat i po połowie dowiedziałem się wszystkiego na własnej skórze. Ląduje u niego co tydzień, dwa w lochach, z których za każdym razem potrafię uciec, choćby nie wiem jak zmieniał zabezpieczenia - i tak je rozgryzę i ucieknę od niego. Podczas, gdy u niego siedzę nakładane mam tortury, przez co mam poprzecinane plecy i blizny po uderzeniach batem. Ten idiota chce odemnie wyciągnąć wsyzstko na temat tresowania smoków, ale ja za każdym razem pluje mu w twarz (ale nie tak dosłownie... może.) i się z niego śmieję. O wilku mowa! Właśnie siedzę u niego w lochu. - Drago... Nie znudziło Ci się już to? - powiedziałem opierając się o kraty. - Będzie jak zwykle. Ty sobie pójdziesz, potem będę miał tortury, a potem ucieknę. Ten sam scenariusz powtarza się co tydzień. Nie lepiej, żebyś się poddał? - uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie. - Ty diable wcielony! - wrzasnął cały bordowy. - Obśliniłeś się. - wybuchem śmiechem. - Jak mam Cię zmusić do wygadania mi wszystkiego na temat tresowania smoków?! - podszedł do krat, tak że staliśmy oko w oko. - Nijak. Nie wyciągniesz tego ze mnie. - powiedziałem cichym, niskim tonem, po czym splunąłem mu w twarz, a potem wybuchłem jeszcze większym śmiechem niż przedtem. - Tyyyy!!!! - złapał mnie za kołnierz. - No ej. Bo pobrudzisz.... Niedawno prałem. - nie mogłem wytrzymać, znowu się zaśmiałem. Ten idiota chciał mnie walnąć, ale... Będę zła i urwę w takim momencie. Muhahahahahahahah xd Pisać czy się podobało! <3 Zauważyłam, gdy nie ma next'ów przychodzi bardzo mało komentrazy. Co to znaczy? Nie podoba wam się moje opowiadanie? :( Dzięki komentarzom wiem, ile mniej więcej osób czyta mojego bloga, a, że komentarzy jest coraz mniej na dzień to wydaje mi się, że tracę czytelników. :( A nexty teraz będą rzadziej z powodu szkoły. :/ - No przez kraty nie dostaniesz. - uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i odszedłem na koniec mojej celi. Drago otworzył kraty i już podchodził z uniesioną pięścią, a ja kopnąłem go tam gdzie kopać nie wolno metalową protezą. Naiwny głupek upadł na ziemię, a ja nad nim przeskoczyłem i wybiegłem z celi, zatrzaskując kraty. - Ty się niczego nie nauczyłeś. - odbiegłem ze śmiechem. Czas szukać Szczerbatka. 'Perspektywa Astrid' - Jeszcze pięć minut... - mruknęłam przekręcając się na drugi bok. Przytuliłam się do mojej miękkiej poduszki i miłego koca, gdy nagle poczułam twarde deski na twarzy. - Mamooooo! - Wstawaj! Godzina dwunasta, a ty lenisz się w łóżku! - podniosła głos mama stojąc nade mną. Podniosłam się na rękach. - Masz siedemnaście lat! - No i...? - podniosłam się i znów położyłam na łóżku. Mama skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Za pięć minut wiedzę Cię na dole, ubraną, uczesaną! - powiedziała i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Ale ja się nie wyrobię! - krzyknęłam załamanym głosem, rzucając poduszką o drzwi. Przez ostatnie cztery lata bardzo się zmieniłam. Urosłam, według wszystkich z wioski bardzo wyładniałam, ale ja nie widzę różnicy. Zmieniłam się nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i z charakteru. Jestem delikatniejsza i bardziej wrażliwa, a to wszystko wina Czkawki! To on mnie tak zmienił, choć nikt nie widział go od czterech lat. Wszystkie jego notatniki znam na pamięć. Najbardziej spodobał mi się jego ostatni, dziesiąty notatnik. W tym zeszycie dokładnie opisał to co czuł i co myślał, o swoim życiu, o mnie, Smarku, Śledziku i bliźniakach. Na każdego narzekał, a na mnie? Opisał tam trochę tego, że boli go to jak go traktowałam, ale tak to opisywał same moje pozytywy, których nie mogę sama dojrzeć. Obwinam się za tą jego ucieczkę, ale przecież to nie tylko moja wina, więc nie powinnam brać na siebie całej winy. Cóż, co było - minęło. Nie cofnę czasu, choćby nie wiem jakbym chciała. W końcu się przełamałam i zlazłam z łóżka. Chwiejnym krokiem podeszłam do szafy, a z niej wyciągnęłam moją jasnoniebieską bluzkę, czarne legginsy i moją ulubioną spódniczkę. Założyłam swoje buty i karwasze, a potem sięgnęłam po grzebień. Czas okiełznać moje kołtuny. Uczesałam się w to co zwykle. Warkocza z tyłu głowy i moją brązową opaskę. Westchnęłam, będąc już na dole, w salonie. - No, księżniczka raczyła się pojawić. - mruknął tata pod nosem, zerkając na mnie kątem oka. Prychnęłam wywracając oczami. - Idę. - chwyciłam bułę ze stołu i wyszłam z domu nie czekając na odpowiedź. Zamknęłam drzwi, a po chwili znowu je otworzyłam i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. - Zapomniałam o toporze. - krzyknęłam informacyjnie, a po chwili już mnie nie było. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Jesteś wreszcie! - krzyknęła mama, gdy wylądowałem w Sanktuarium. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka i podrapałem go za uchem. - E tam. Zeszło mi krócej niż w zeszłym tygodniu. - wzruszyłem ramionami, zdejmując hełm. - Jakieś nowe blizny? - zapytała podchodząc bliżej. - Nie... - wzruszyłem ramionami zapinając torbę znajdująca się przy siodle Szczerbatka. - Ja tym razem trochę przegiąłem, a nie on. - zaśmiałem się przypominając sobie to co zrobiłem w lochu. - Co takiego....? - pokręciła głową mama. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie dłoń i zacząłem wyliczać na palcach: - Nabijałem się z niego, splunąłem mu w twarz i kopnąłem protezą tam gdzie kopać facetów nie wolno. - za każdym razem zaczynałem się coraz bardziej śmiać, aż w końcu wybuchłem śmiechem, uderzając rękami o uda i płacząc z rozbawienia. - Na takiego Cię ojciec wychował? Słysząc te słowa przestałem się śmiać. Spoważniałem i zmarszczyłem brwi odwracając się do mamy tyłem. - On w ogóle mnie nie wychowywał. - rzuciłem przez ramię, po czym oddaliłem się, a za mną podążył Szczerbo. Tak jak mówiółam, jest next! Niestety nie wiem kiedy następny. :( Jeśli są jakieś błędy, piszcie w komach, a ja je poprawię. :) Podobało się? Zostaw ślad! Napisz koma! :D Nie chcę, żeby mama wspominała coś o ojcu! Innych jeszcze jakoś zniosę, ale taty nie. Nie powinienem nazywać go nawet tatą! Nienawidzę Stoicka! Za to co mi zrobił. Pyskacz mnie wychowywał, a nie on. To była jego rola! Ugh.... Po co poruszyła ten temat?! - Już, już, Mordko. - westchnąłem klepiąc smoka po łbie, który miałem na kolanach. - Już wszystko okey. - wypuściłem powietrze i spojrzałem się na słońce, schowane za chmurami. Dziś był troszeczkę pochmurny dzień, ale to mi w niczym nie przeszkadza. W końcu w lato nie zawsze musi być upał. Szczerbatek mruknął. - Dobra, to gdzie lecimy? - wywróciłem oczami. Znowu zamruczał, niczym kot. - Ja?! - oburzyłem się. - Spójrz na siebie leniwy gnojku. - zaśmiałem się. Moja Mordka się obraziła. - No dobrze.... Przepraszam. - wyciągnąłem nogi spod jego łba i wstałem, a Szczerbatek usiadł patrząc się na mnie. - To co? Przytulas? - uśmiechnąłem się rozkładając ręce. Szczerbo zrobił to samo, a po chwili przytulaliśmy się jak bracia, jak ludzie! Po chwili Szczerbatek mnie puścił. Zrobił swoje kocie oczy i zaczął mnie lizać. - Gdzie Ty mój! - zaśmiałem się. - Przestań! Wiesz, że to się nie spiera! - przytuliłem jego łeb. Co ja bym bez niego zrobił? Nawet mama nie potrafi poprawić mi humoru tak jak on. Ona go tylko czasem pogarsza. - To chcesz gdzieś lecieć? - zapytałem otrzepując się z piachu. Smok ziewnął i zwinął się w kłębek. - I kto tu jest leniem? - uniosłem brew uśmiechając się złośliwie. Szczerbatek podciął mi nogi ogonem. Prychnąłem krzyżując ręce na piersi i odwracając głowę, dając mu do zrozumienia, że "strzelam" focha. "Braciszek" kochany zrobił smutną minę i zaczął mnie pchać łbem, aż w końcu popchnął mnie do przodu, a ja zahaczyłem nogą o wystający kamień i o mało bym wylądował twarzą w piachu. Zacząłem się śmiać, gdy zobaczyłem jego minę. Tu niby rozbawiony, smutny, obrażony... i w połączeniu mina gwarantująca ból brzucha. - No już się nie gniewam. - odepchnąłem jego łeb od mojej twarzy i się uśmiechnąłem. - Chodź, polatamy sobie. - wsiadłem na smoka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. 'Perspektywa Pyskacza' - Miecz, proszę panie Ack. - uff.... upchnąłem ostatnią broń. Wytarłem spocone czoło i odwróciłem się do Astrid. Odkąd nie ma Czkawki to ona mi pomaga. Całkiem nieźle sobie radzi, ale nikt nie zastąpi mi Czkawki, naszego ciamajdy. Wytarłem brudne ręce i podszedłem do blondynki. - Dziękuję za pomoc. - uśmiechnąłem się. - Nie ma za co. - odwzajemniła gest, zdjęła fartuch i zawiesiła go na jego miejsce. Pożegnała się i wyszła. Odprowadziłem ją wzrokiem, po czym pokuśtykałem do twierdzy. Smuteczeg... nie mam dla siebie czasu... ;'( A w wolnym czasie planuję nowe opowiadanie na urodzinki naszej Waciax . :3 Nowe pojawi się 25 stycznia... ale do tego czasu to poko będzie diałać... xd A potem nwm... ale na pewno nexty będą wstawiane! :D Tylko nwm co ile... :p Podobało się? Zostaw ślad! :D Napisz koma! :D Usiadłem przy długim stole. Oparłem głowę na dłoni i zacząłem głęboko rozmyślać. Niby minęły te cztery lata i wszyscy Wikingowie przyzwyczaili się do tego, że Czkawki nie ma, uciekł, znienawidził nas. Olali to, ale nie ja. Ja nadal nie potrafię się pogodzić z faktem, że go nie ma przy mnie. Zawsze rozśmieszał mnie tym swoim zachowaniem, potrafił pocieszać, nigdy nie zostawiał mnie w potrzebie, pomagał bezinteresownie. To go odróżniało od innych, tu nie mowa o wyglądzie zewnętrznym tylko wewnętrznym. Ale nie jestem jedyny, którego dotknęło nagłe zniknięcie Czkawki - Astrid też to przeżywa i całą winę zwaliła na siebie, to że uciekł. Dziewczyna bardzo zmieniła się od tamtej nocy. Zaczęło ją bardziej interesować życie innych. Zaufała mi bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i zwierza mi się co jakiś czas. A co do Stoicka to przez dwa lata balował, bo jego największy ciężar - syn zniknął i nie zostawił po sobie nadziei powrotu., ale po pewnym czasie zaczęła doskwierać mu samotność i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Czkawka dużo dla niego znaczył. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie czyjaś ręką, znajdująca się na moim ramieniu. - Tylko nie mów, że znowu rozmyślałeś nad tymi czterema latami. - mężczyzna pokręcił głową. - A co jeśli powiem? - spojrzałem na niego spod dłoni. - Pyskacz... Wiem, że to dla Ciebie bolesne... W końcu go wychowałeś... Ale możliwe, że tego śmiecia już nie ma na naszym świecie. - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Sączyślinie! Jak możesz tak mówić?! - krzyknąłem wstając. - Nie wiesz jaki on był, więc nie zawieraj głosu! - wrzasnąłem, po czym wyszedłem z twierdzy trzaskając za sobą ciężkimi drzwiami. Perspektywa Czkawki Powoli księżyc wyłaniał się zza horyzontu, a na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy. Gładka tafla oceanu doskonale odwzorowywała wszystko z nieba, niczym lustro. Mnie i Szczerbatka też się to tyczy. Lecieliśmy w miejscu ok. pięć metrów nad wodą. Zachwycony pogodą dzisiejszej nocy wyglądałem znad smoka w wodę oglądając nasze odbicie. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Podniosłem wzrok na księżyc w kształcie rogala. Było tak cicho... tak spokojnie... Nawet ruch skrzydeł mojego smoka był ledwo słyszalny, gdy nagle spokój w mojej głowie musiało coś zakłócić... - Czkawka... - wszędzie słyszałem szepty... delikatny lecz pewny siebie głos nawoływał mnie ze wszystkich stron. - Ktoś ty? - zapytałem nerwowo odwracając głowę we wszystkie strony. - Czkawka... Potrzebuję Cię... - i znowu. Głos wydawał być się mi znajomy.... Jasne! - Astrid... to ty...? - spytałem niepewnie. - Czkawka... - i po raz ostatni usłyszałem swoje imię. Znowu zapadł stoicki spokój... Szybko zawróciłem Szczerbatka w stronę domu. Zacząłem chodzić w zamyśleniu po Sanktuarium w te i we w te. Co to miało być? Na pewno sobie tego nie wyobraziłem... Nie. Moje stare uczucia co do tej blondynki dawno minęły. To przeszłość. Nie czuję do niej zupełnie nic. Doszło do mnie, że byłem zakochany nieszczęśliwie, co mnie przez pewniej czas bolało. Dawno nie miałem kontaktu z żadną dziewczyną, prawie wszystkie wyspy zawarły sojusz ze smokami oprócz jednej - Berk. Do wybrania się tam w celach oswojenia im smoków zbieram się już kilka miesięcy, ale oswojenie im tych zwierząt nie będzie przebiegało tak jak zwykle. Ale niedługo dowiecie się o moim planie. Zamierzam wybrać się tam pojutrze. Ale dlaczego usłyszałem głos Astrid? Jestem w stu procentach pewien, że to był jej głos. Muszę się z tym przespać.... tak, ale teraz oka nie zmrużę! Żle się dzisiaj czuję. :'( Jutro też postaram sie coś wrzucić, ale wracam ze szkoły o 15:00 więc nie wiem. :/ Podobało się? Zostaw ślad! Napisz koma! :D '6.' Przygotowania i zmiana planów. 300 komów! :o A tam... macie nexta... krótkiego, ale to drugi już dziś! Cieszcie się. :D 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Jutro wyruszam na Berk więc dziś trzeba się spakować. Obudziłem Szczerbatka i wyszliśmy z mojego pokoju. Do kuchni zaniosłem mu kosz pełen ryb i sam zabrałem się za zrobienie sobie śniadania, a potem prowiantu. Hmm... Mogę lecieć dzisiaj. Szybciej się uporam i wrócę. Po zjedzonym śniadaniu i przygotowania jedzenia na Berk, pobiegłem do swojego pokoju i wyciągnąłem z szafy mój kostium, a raczej jego górną część (tylko ją zrobiłem, jak na razie), który założyłem na zieloną tunikę, którą zawsze noszę pod strój do latania. Mama weszła do pokoju. - Nie miałeś lecieć jutro? - Zmieniłem zdanie. - spojrzałem się na nią. - Lecieć z Tobą? - spytała opierając się o futrynę. - Na pewno ogromnego Stormcuttera nie zobaczą. - mruknąłem zapinając kostium. - Dlaczego taki jesteś w stosunku do mnie? - Mogłaś nie poruszać wczoraj tematu Stoicka. - wyszedłem z pokoju omijając ją. - Twojego taty. - podążyła za mną. - Nie wiem czy mogę go tak nazywać. - wzruszyłem ramionami pakując wszystko do torby przy siodle Szczerbatka. Mama westchnęła. - Kiedy wrócisz ? - spytała zmieniając temat. - Za jakiś tydzień. Jak ich znam będzie trudno. - wziąłem łyka wody z butelki i ją też spakowałem. - Gdzie będziesz spać? - W jaskini, w której zawsze siedziałem, gdy chciałem uniknąć wyśmiewania się ze mnie. - zapiąłem torbę i wyszedłem z domu, a za mną podążył Szczerbatek. Wsiadłem na niego i już mieliśmy lecieć, gdy mama mnie zatrzymała. - Uważaj na siebie. - przytuliła mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się, a po chwili byłem już wysoko w chmurach. Westchnąłem. - To czeka nas cały dzień podróży. - zwróciłem się do Szczerbatka, klepiąc go z boku łba. W odpowiedzi dostałem niezadowolony pomruk. Tak, wiem, że on nie chce tam lecieć - tak jak ja, ale dla smoków zrobię wszystko. Taka rola Smoczego Jeźdźca. Aaaa! Zapomniałem wam o czymś powiedzieć! A mianowicie o tym jak nazywają mnie, Ci co o mnie słyszeli. Mówią na mnie Smoczy Jeździec, Pogromca Smoków lub ich władca. Gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się Berk, było już doszczętnie ciemno... pff.... czarno. Doskonale, na to liczyłem. Będziemy niezauważalni, przez co będę mógł postąpić zgodnie z planem. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wszyscy Wandale o tej godzinie jeszcze kszatają się po wiosce. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem lataliśmy wysoko nad wyspą, ale tak, żeby dojrzeć każdego Wikinga. A po co mi to? Chcę zobaczyć ich zachowanie. Dzięki temu będzie łatwiej mi wybrać dla nich odpowiedniego smoka. Po kilku minutach zlecieliśmy w las. Kazałem schować się Szczerbatkowi, a sam wdrapałem się na duże kamienie, by uważniej im się przyjrzeć. Dokładnie oglądałem ich twarze, gdy natknąłem się na dobrze mi znajomą... Jak myślicie, kogo zobaczył Czkawka? :) Krótki next, ale musiałam. :p Wypiłam kakałko, zjadłam kanapki i napisałam nexta. :3 Niestety, nikt nie zgadł. :/ To za ten drugi next jutro nie będzie następnego. xd Chyba... xd Nie, nie, nie... Zawołałem Szczerbatka, a ten niezauważony zaniósł mnie na jeden z dachów domów, po czym odleciał się schować, tak jak mu kazałem. - Eret! - mój głos rozniósł się po całej wiosce. Wszystkie hałasy ucichły, a pracujący ludzie stanęli i patrzyli się na mnie. - Teraz i tu Cię przywiało? - mówiłem spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na innych. Skupiałem się tylko na nim. - Tyy..... - wysyczał przez zęby, zaciskając dłonie w pięść. - Ja. - skinąłem głową, uśmiechając się złośliwie, czego nikt nie zauważył, gdyż miałem założony hełm. - Ty diable wcielony! - krzyknął. - Heh, zabawne. Drago wczoraj tak samo mnie nazwał. - zaśmiałem się. - Czego tu szukasz? - spytałem. - Nie ja powinienem zadać to pytanie? - wtrącił się Stoick. Na widok ojca zacisnąłem dłonie w pięść. - Ciebie się pytam? - krzyknąłem niemiłym głosem. Jeszcze bardziej niemiłym głosem. Nic nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. - Hah. Ty już wiesz czego szukam. - zaśmiał się gardłowo. - Twojej Nocnej Furii... - Nigdy go nie dostaniesz! - wrzasnąłem. - Wiem, że Drago mnie chce! - A wiesz, że nie...? - mówił spokojnie.... Tak przerażająco. - Ma Cię dość po tym co mi zrobiłeś. - Ale i tak prędzej czy później znowu będzie chciał mnie mieć u siebie w lochu. - zsunąłem się z dachu i wylądowałem na ziemi, klękając jednym kolanem na ziemi, drugą nogą i ręką podtrzymując ciało, a drugą ręką sięgnąłem po Piekło. Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że zrobiłem sobie też miecz z wysuwaną klingą, która jest pokryta śliną Koszmara Ponocnika, przez co klinga płonie. - Smoki są mu potrzebne do ich zniszczenia, ale beze mnie nie da rady. Potrzebny mu ktoś kto umie je okiełznać, kto je rozumie. Beze mnie jego plan legnie w gruzach, a ja o to się postaram. - zacząłem zmierzać powoli w kierunku Ereta. - On nie ma tego co ja. Zaufania ze strony smoków. One się go boją, nie będą go słuchać. - To ty o niczym nie wiesz??! - zdziwiło mnie to pytanie. - Nie wiem o czym? - On ma coś czemu żaden inny smok się mu nie oprze. - mówił z chytrym uśmiechem. - Że niby Alfę...? - uniosłem brew. - Moja mama panuje nad ostatnią Alfą, wszystkie smoki są po naszej stronie. - Czyli Drago ma godnego przeciwnika waszemu Alfie. - otworzyłem szeroko oczy. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Przechadzałam się w spokoju po wiosce, gdy moją uwagę przykuło zbiorowisko ludzi na placu głównym. Podbiegłam tam i za wszelką cenę chciałam zobaczyć co się tam dzieje, ale niestety, Wikingowie, którzy stali przede mną, zasłaniali mi wszytko. Słychać było uderzające się o siebie klingi mieczy, co jeszcze bardziej mnie zaciekawiło. Przepchałam się z końca, na przód, a moim oczom ukazała się walka Ereta i jakiegoś nieznajomego, który w jednej dłoni trzymał płonący miecz, a w drugiej zwyczajny, ktorym walczył. Był ubrany w jasnobrązowe spodnie, zieloną tunikę, na którą miał założoną jakby część jakiegoś kostiumu. Na głowie miał hełm, który doskonale zakrywał mu twarz. Z tyłu widać było jego brązowe włosy. Jego ruchy podczas walki były płynne. Z łatwością unikał każdego ciosu ze strony Ereta, ale temu szło już gorzej. Chwila nieuwagi, a nieznajomy wyrwał mu miecz z dłoni, przystawiając swój do jego gardła. - Odpłyń i nigdy tu nie wracaj. - jego głos przemawiał spokojem, stanowczością oraz groźbą. Eret szybko się wycofał i już go nie było. Nieznajomy przeszedł wzrokiem po naszych twarzach, po czym odbiegł bez słowa w stronę lasu. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nie ma lewej nogi, a ma protezę. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Szybko biegłem przez las, odpychając od siebie gałęzie krzaków i drzew. Co jakiś czas potykałem się o wystający korzeń. W końcu po kilku minutach biegu, znalazłem Szczerbatka chowającego się pod przykrywają liści i złamanych gałęzi. Mimowolnie zaśmiałem się na widok mojego smoka. Przyznam, nie spodziewałem się tego, że tak się schowa. Wsiadłem na niego i zaczęliśmy biec do mojej jaskini. Po trzech minutach byliśmy już na miejscu. Przeszliśmy przez wąski korytarz, do którego wejście było zakryte pnączami. W końcu znaleźliśmy się w dużej jaskini, na której środku było wypalone miejsce po ognisku. Jaskinia była zwykła, niczym nie różniła się od innych jaskiń. To tu spędzałem większość wolnego czasu. - Zostań tu. - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka, robiąc przy tym gest ręką. - Idę po drewno. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Strasznie zaciekawił mnie ten nieznajomy... Kim on jest? Znaczy wiem, to Smoczy Jeździec, ale kim o jest, tak naprawdę? Widziałam dziki błysk w jego zielonych oczach, które już kiedyś widziałam... Były bardzo podobne. Ale nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć do kogo należały. Zaraz po skończonej walce, nieznajomy uciekł w las, a ja po chwili zastanowienia ruszyłam za nim. Był bardzo szybki, więc równie szybko straciłam go z oczu. Zapuścił się w najbardziej zalesioną część wyspy, na którą nikt nigdy nie wszedł. Rzuciłam zła toporem w drzewo. - Kim on jest?! - krzyknęłam po kilkunastu minutach mszczenia się na drzewach. Usłyszałam nagle szelest za sobą. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Krzak się poruszył. - Halo...? - podchodziłam powoli bliżej, aż w końcu rozsunęłam gałęzie. Nic, pusto. Poddałam się. Wróciłam zła i zrezygnowana do domu. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' O mały włos.... Zobaczyłaby mnie. Zauważyłem, że poszła sobie. Szybko podniosłem się z ziemi i wyjąłem z włosów gałązki. Zabrałem drewno i pobiegłem do jaskini, w której został Szczerbatek. Ułożyłem wszystko na palenisku, a Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą, za moją prośbą. Drewno zaczęło się palić. Podszedłem do smoka, a z torby wyjąłem dwie bułki. Jedną dałem Szczerbatkowi, a drugą sam zjadłem. - No i mój plan legł w gruzach. - powiedziałem przełykając kęs. Smok spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Miało być tak, że przez kilka dni nikt nas nie zauważy, potem polecimy po smoki i przekonamy Wandali do pokoju. A tym czasem przez Ereta wszyscy mnie już widzieli i jeszcze ta blondynka, która prawie mnie w lesie zobaczyła. - zamyśliłem się. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że ją znam... A tam. Wyjąłem notatnik z torby, tak, to ten co dostałem go od mamy cztery lata temu, ten na, którego okładce widnieje znak Nocnej Furii, ten co zapisane ma dopiero dwadzieścia stron. Przez te lata nie miałem zbytnio czasu na pisanie w nim, zwykle rysowałem w nim tylko wtedy, kiedy nie miałem co robić Otworzyłem go na stronie, gdzie dokładnie był opisany plan tego, jak namówić Wikingów z Berk do pokoju ze smokami. Wyrwałem kartkę z notatnika, zgiąłem ją w kulkę i wrzuciłem do ognia. Westchnąłem, wyciągając ołówek i stukając nim o czystą stronę. - Nic nowego nie wymyślę. - schowałem twarz w dłoniach. - Tamten plan opracowywałem dwa miesiące. - spojrzałem się na Szczerbatka.. - No nic. Trzeba będzie improwizować. Schowałem wszystko z powrotem do torby, po czym oparłem się o mojego smoka, wpatrując się w płomienie ognia. Macie nexta. :) '' ''Podobało się? Napisz koma... ploseee. :3 (pisłam słuchając tego: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gt42RQ0Wsmk ) Otworzyłem leniwie oczy i spojrzałem się na korytarz, z którego docierało słabe światło. Ziewnąłem przecierając oczy i podnosząc się z ziemi. - Szczerbatek, wstawaj. - popchnąłem go, ale ten prychnął przewracając się na drugi bok. - Nie to nie. - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Nie szukaj mnie jak coś. Sam wrócę. Odgarnąłem pnącza zakrywające wejście, a promienie porannego słońca padły na moje ciało. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Usiadłam na kamieniu, w Kruczym Urwisku - Gdyby mi los dać coś chciał, niech uśmiech twój by mi dał... - zaczęłam śpiewać, a z moich oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Czuję okropną pustkę w sercu. Najpierw Czkawka uciekł, a teraz pokłóciłam się ze Szpadką. - ...gdziekolwiek chcesz iść przyjdę by przy tobie żyć... (tak, wiem, to piosenka z Barbie, ale siostra oglądała, a piosenka mi się spodobała więc ją dodałam. :p ) - Pięknie śpiewasz. - usłyszałam za sobą męski głos. Odwróciłam się szybko. Zobaczyłam tego samego chłopaka co wczoraj. - Dzięki. - mruknęłam wycierając łzę. - Co się stało? - zapytał. - Nie twoja sprawa. - spojrzał ma siebie tymi zielonymi oczami. - Pokłóciłam się z przyjaciółką. - A co to za piosenka? - usiadł koło mnie. Ugh, niech zdejmie ten hełm. Chcę zobaczyć jego twarz. - Nasza ulubiona.... - westchnęłam. - Kim ty jesteś? - Nie znasz mnie? - Kim ty jesteś tak naprawdę? Zdejmij hełm. - Eeee... Na mnie już czas. - szybko wstał, a po chwili nie było go już w Urwisku. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Te oczy... Już je gdzieś widziałem. - chodziłem w kółko po jaskini, a Szczerbatek podążał za mną wzrokiem. - Kurcze... Jasne! - pstryknąłem palcami odwracając się do mojego smoka. - Astrid! Te same oczy. - uśmiechnąłem się. - Wyladniała. - Szczerbatek wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. Opuściłem ręce. - Nie, nie zakochałem się. - walnąłem się w czoło, załamując się nad jego zachowaniem, czyli strzeliłem "faceplam'a". - To przeszłość... NAWET SIĘ NIE ODZYWAJ! - wyciągnąłem rękę wskazując na niego palcem wskazującym. Spojrzałem na niego z przymrużonymi oczami, gdy ten zaczął się śmiać. Może jutro next, bo może nie idę do szkoły.... :D Jeszcze 15 komentarzy! Dobijemy dziś? :D Słońce powoli chowa się za horyzontem, a ja ze Szczerbatkiem czołgamy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się las, żebyśmy mogli nadal pośledzić Wikingów. Teraz zachowuję szczególną ostrożność, dość, że przez Ereta wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem na ich wyspie, Astrid mnie śledziła i jeszcze się z nią spotkałem. To już za dużo, nawet jak na mnie. To za wielkie ryzyko. Wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, moja anonimowość, mój plan, to, że tu jest ze mną Nocna Furia. Nikt oprócz Drago i ludzi z zaprzyjaźnionych wysp nie widzieli Szczerbatka, więc wiadomo jakby zareagowali? Pokazałem Szczerbatkowi, że ma polecieć niezauważony na drugą stronę wyspy, zaraz na klify, gdzie znajdzie kryjówkę i tam się spotkamy. Smok posłusznie poleciał, a ja odprowadziłem go wzrokiem. Westchnąłem wstając z ziemi. Jednak zaryzykuję. Oleję to co przed chwilą myślałem, że nie mogą mnie zobaczyć. A co mi tam... Krótkie! :'( Krótkie... Na więcej nie mam weny... :'( A chciałam wynagrodzić wam to, że dzięki wam jestem na szóstym miejscu w Opowiadaniach! ♥ Dzieękuję... no i prawie 400 komentarzy! ♥ Postaram się napisać na jutro nexta. '7.' Tajemnica odkryta? 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Przechadzałem się wioską jak nigdy by nic, pogwizdując sobie przy tym. Jak zwykle każdy patrzył na mnie zdziwiony, a ja uśmiechałem się do siebie, czego nie mogli zobaczyć, gdyż miałem na głowę hełm. Kopnąłem jeden kamień, potem drugi, trzeci, czwarty, aż w końcu przeszedłem całą wioskę i już zmierzałem do kryjówki Szczerbatka, gdy coś, a raczej ktoś mnie zatrzymał. - Kim ty jesteś? - usłyszałem za sobą głos. - A dasz mi ty już spokój?! - uniosłem ręce do góry trochę zirytowany. - Nie. - położyła rękę na swoim biodrze, poprawiając przy tym drugą ręką grzywkę. - Słuchaj, nikt nie wie kim jestem tak naprawdę i nikomu nie zamierzam tego zdradzić więc bądź tak miła i daj mi spokój! - mówiłem gestykulując przy tym. Podeszła bliżej, a ja zacząem się wycofywać, aż w końcu stanąłem na krawędzi klifu. Blondynka odrzuciła swój topór na prawą stronę, a swoje ręce położyła na moim hełmie. Zanim zdążyłem jakoś zareagować byłem już bez niego. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jego brązowe włosy opadły mu na twarz, a on podniósł swój wzrok z ziemi i spojrzał na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami. - Ja Cię skąś znam... - powiedziałam cicho. Nieznajomy wyrwał mi z rąk hełm i przyłożył dwa palce do ust i zagwizdał. - Na mnie już czas. - powiedział i zeskoczył z klifu, a po chwili zobaczyłam czarny cień szybko przemieszczający się po pomarańczowym niebie. Nie zdążyłam mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że znam go od dziecka. Patrzyłam się jakiś czas za nim, aż w końcu doszłam do wniosku, że on leci na Nocnej Furii, a przez moją głowę przeleciała myśl, że to mógł być Czkawka. Ale przecież nieznajomy nie miał jednej nogi, a Czkawka miał obie. Nocna Furia, na której odleciał nieznajomy miała obie lotki na ogonie czarne, a na której uciekł Czkawka miała jedną czerwoną, więc to nie mógł być on. Tak mi się zdaje... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Wrauuru wrau? (czyt. Poddasz się?) - zapytał Szczerbatek. - Nie, nie poddam się. - odpowiedziałem. - Poczekamy, aż się ściemni i wrócimy. Ja się nigdy nie poddaję! Szczerbo zaczął ruszać pyskiem, naśladując przy tym bezgłośnie ludzką mowę i wywracając oczami. Zmrużyłem oczy zirytowany, ostro skręcając smoka w stronę Smoczej Wyspy. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka i podrapałem się po głowie. - Nie wygodnie mi się siedzi na tym siodle. - westchnąłem szperając przy nim. - Albo znowu coś kombinowałeś przy nim... - zerknąłem na smoka. - ...albo się już wytarło przez te cztery lata i trzeba zrobić nowe. Szczerbatek szybko zrobił zdziwioną minę i uciekł od mojego spojrzenia. Zaśmiałem się, kręcąc przy tym głową. - Można powiedzieć, że po połowie to twoja wina, a po połowie tych czterech lat. - mówiłem klepiąc go po łbie. - Jak wrócimy do domu, to polecimy na Marley. Tam zrobię nowe. Hm... - przyłożyłem palec do podbródka. - Przydałoby odwiedzić tam przyjaciół. - uśmiechnąłem się, tak jak Szczerbatek. 'Perspektywa Astrid' - Wodzu! - wpadłam do twierdzy jak torpeda. - Co się stało, słonko? - podszedł do mnie Sączysmark. - Nie do ciebie mówię. - odepchnęłam go. - Wodzu! - Astrid, mów. Co się stało? - Stoick w końcu się odezwał. - Ten nieznajomy... Był u nas cały czas na wyspie... - Wiem, widziałem jak przechodził wioską. - wódz wszedł mi w słowo. - Tak. Zajęłam ten jego hełm... - i znowu nie dokończyłam. - Rozmawiałaś z nim? - podszedł do mnie. - Kilka razy... - powiedziałam cicho. - Nie ważne. Nie zdążyłam mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, ale był bardzo podobny do Czkawki. Miał zielone oczy i brązowe oczy, tak jak on. Tylko, że Czkawka miał dwie nogi. - To nie możliwe. - Ależ możliwe! Może to był on... albo... - no nikt nie da mi dokończyć! - ...albo Ci się przewidziało. - teraz Śledzik. No na brodę Odyna! Załamałam ręce. Mam dość! Wyszłam zła z twierdzy i skierowałam się w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Słońce zaszło już za horyzont kilka minut temu, a ja ze Szczerbatkiem krążymy wokół Berk. Nie wiem co mi odbiło, no tak jakoś.... Zachciało mi się latać wokół wyspy z niesamowitą prędkością, tak, że podczas lotu słychać było świst wydawany przez przecinane powietrze! A mieliśmy być niezauważalni i nieslyszalni. Dobrze, że coraz szybciej robiło się ciemno co oznaczało to, że stajemy się niewidoczni. A co tam! Zostaniemy tylko słyszalni... - Jestem ciekaw czy możemy szybciej. - zwróciłem się do smoka, który właśnie na mnie spojrzał. - Wrauuu wrauru wrau. (czyt. Oczywiście, że możemy. Co ty myślisz? Ze to moja maksymalna prędkość?) - warknął uśmiechnięty. - Myślałem, że szybciej nie możemy. - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Pokaż na co Cię stać! - krzyknąłem, a po chwili Szczerbatek tak przyspieszył, że prawie zrzuciło mnie z siodła, a gdyby nie mój hełm, to skóra schodziłaby mi z twarzy. Po jakimś czasie, postanowiłem, że czas wracać do jaskini. Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiliśmy. Uzbierałem drewno, Szczerbo je podpalił i już miałem siadać i rysować coś w notatniku, gdy... - Proszę Cię, powiedz kim ty jesteś! - usłyszałem za sobą głos, odwróciłem się, a moim oczom ukazał się nie kto inny jak Astrid. Spojrzałem na nią ponuro, dobrze, że nie zdjąłem jeszcze hełmu. Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć i powoli do niej podchodzić, a ona małymi krokami cofnęła się pod ścianę jaskini. - Szczerbatek! - odepchnąłem smoka. Nie chciałem, żeby zrobił krzywdę, komuś, kto jest niewinny. Jest ten wasz upragniony długi next? :D Jest! :D Miałam kieszenie wypełnione wełną. =^.^= Cieszcie się! I nwm czy jutro będzie next. :/ '' ''Podobało się? Napisz komentarz! :D 'Perspektywa Astrid' - Szczerbatek... - powtórzyłam cicho patrząc na smoka. - Szczerbatek! - krzyknęłam ze szczęścia i od razu spojrzałam się na nieznajomego... - Czkawka... - powiedziałam cicho uśmiechając się prawie niewidocznie. Chłopak zdjął z głowy hełm i rzucił go na podłogę. Spojrzał na mnie tymi zielonymi oczami, w których było widać złość, niepewność... strach. Stał nieruchomo i nie spuszczał ze mnie swojego wzroku, który - tak między nami - był lekko przerażający. - Tego chciałaś?! Dopięłaś swego?! Moja anonimowość już nie istnieje, została odkryta... - krzyknął zły. Przycisnęłam się do ściany przestraszona. Nigdy nie wiedziałam go w takim stanie. Odwrócił się w stronę ogniska. Nadal stałam w ciszy. Szczerze mówiąc to bałam się odezwać. - Ale... Tylko ja wiem kim jesteś, więc co się martwisz o swoją anonimowość? - mówiłam bardzo cicho, prawie nie słyszalnie, nadal stojąc w tej samej pozycji. Czkawka patrzył się na płomienie ognia i na odskamujące iskierki. - Nie tylko ty. - mruknął. A więc słyszał co powiedziałam. - Jak to? Kto jeszcze wie? - Moja mama. - odwrócił się w końcu od ognia i spojrzał się znowu na mnie. - A ona... Ona nie żyje...? Przecież... - przerwał mi. - Żyje. Nie pożarły jej smoki. Ona i ja, chronimy je razem. - A czego chcesz tu na Berk? Na jak długo tu jesteś? - mam tyle pytań. - Na niedługo. - wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął z torby swój notatnik. - Wytresuję wam smoki i wracam do mojego domu. - Wytresujesz smoki? Wracasz do domu? Nie tu on jest? - Nie. - odpowiedział poważnie. Zapadła krotka cisza, którą przerwałam ja. - Wszystkie twoje notatniki znam na pamięć. - powiedziałam cicho. W końcu odważyłam się podnieść wzrok z ziemi i spojrzeć na niego. Umiał mojego wzroku. - Nie wszystkie. - pokręcił głową, nadal na mnie nie patrząc. - Wszystkie, które zostawiłeś na Berk. Nom, postaram się szybko napisać next. ;) Jak pisałam tą część, to bardzo wczułam się w rolę Astrid. Bałam się Czkawki, choć ja wymyśliłam to opko. :P '' ''Podobało się? Zostaw komentarz! Przepraszam, ale nie będzie dziś nexta. ;( Pogubiłam moją wełnę. ;'c Wybaczycie? :/ '8.' Rozmyślanie. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Po odejściu Astrid, w nocy nie spałem wcale. Wie gdzie nocujemy, więc co mam zrobić? Wrócić do Sanktuarium, zabrać smoki i zacząć je tresować dla Wandali i wrócić do domu i mieć to z głowy? Chyba właśnie tak zrobię. Muszę się pospieszyć zanim ktoś inny mnie zobaczy, bo to już będzie klapa i koniec ze Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Wszyscy będą wiedzieć jak mam na imię oraz to skąd pochodzę. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Astrid tego nie wygada..., ale w sumie obiecała mi, a ja trzymam ją za słowo. A teraz muszę pomyśleć jakie smoki sprowadzić. Na pewno nie wszystkim Wandalom od razu! Na razie tylko kilku osobom, a potem reszcie. Wiecie, trochę czasu zajmuje niektórym przywyknięcie do zmian. Wyciągnąłem notatnik i zacząłem w nim pisać: Dla Astrid idealnym smokiem będzie Śmiertnik Zębacz, niebezpieczny, inteligentny, piękny i uroczy smok. Dla Sączysmarka Koszmar Ponocnik, smok zadziorny i czasem denerwujący tak jak jego przyszły pan. Dla Śledzika zaś Gronkiel, spokojny, leniwy smok, według niektórych bardzo słodki i uroczy, ja wolę Nocne Furie. A dla bliźniaków Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Zamknąłem notatnik i schowałem go do torby razem z ołówkiem - No to wracamy na trochę do domu. - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka i po chwili byliśmy już w drodze. Na miejscu przywitałem się z mamą, zabrałem smoki i wróciłem na Berk. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka na klify. - Leć! Zabierz ich, schowajcie się gdzieś. Zawołam cię. - powiedziałem. Mój smok kiwnął łbem i odleciał, a ja jakby nigdy nic (znowu) przeszedłem wioskę i oparłem się o ścianę jednego z domów, co spowodowało wielkie zainteresowanie mieszkańców wyspy. Szybko przejrzałem po twarzach zgromadzonych, które bardzo się zmieniły przez te cztery lata. Oczywiście, co to by było, gdyby Astrid się nie pojawiła. Padło wiele pytań, które zignorowałem, bo w końcu nie po to przyleciałem. - Ty, ty, ty, ty i ty idziecie za mną - wskazałem po kolei na Astrid, Śledzika, Sączysmarka i bliźniaków. - A wy, możecie iść. - spojrzałem się na resztę Wikingów. Gdy wszyscy się już rozreszli, a zostali tylko wskazani przeze mnie, nachyliłem się nad Astrid. - Mówiłaś komuś? - szepnąłem. Pokręciła przecząco głową. - Dobrze. - wyprostowałem się. - Chodźcie. - zwróciłem się do reszty i poszliśmy, ja na czele, oni za mną. Przepraszam, że krótkie. :'( Podobało się? Zostaw po sobie ślad i napisz komentarz! !!! ZAWIESZONE !!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania